The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and particularly to a technique effective when applied to a semiconductor integrated circuit equipped with a temperature sensor circuit.
As an example of a temperature detector or sensor circuit using a temperature coefficient of a forward voltage of a pn junction based on a bandgap, there has been known a patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 07(1995)-218347). As an example illustrative of a reference voltage circuit and a temperature sensor circuit using the same, there has been known a patent document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10(1998)-009967).